Fly
by Eden Lies
Summary: Even though she's broken, she feels like she can fly. Kakasaku, AU, Drabble.


Ok, so here's a random drabble that popped into my mind. I think I got my inspiration from reading a book a long time ago, but I totally can't remember what it is. Anyways, this is a bit different from my usual, I think. I don't own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto. The quote is, as stated after it, from the bible. Not mine. =) enjoy!

* * *

**Fly**

"_And you will know the truth, and the truth will make you free."-Bible, John 8:32_

_----  
_

She's running and running and running and she feels great. The scenery of the city is passing by her on both sides, but she pays it no mind. All she can do is taste the pure air cleansing her lungs as she takes in one deep breath after another. One, two, three, four…she loses count of the number of times she breathes in. She feels the wind rushing past her face, feels it in between her fingers. Her sandaled feet are almost gliding across the dusty road. She's like a whirlwind, he always says. He knows her very well.

She's filled with euphoria now-she's going to see him, finally. He's been gone forever, and he's agreed to meet up with her. She can't help but to smile to herself as she speeds along the road that is slowly giving way to nature. She's out of the city now, and the more distance she covers the more lush the nature around her becomes. Now she sees animals instead of people, plants instead of buildings. If even possible, the air around her is even purer out here, away from society and its corruption. She can't help but to feel free.

She slows down a bit as she gets close to her destination. She's nearly there, only one more hill left to climb. She smiles to herself and pumps in every once of energy she has left to make a mad dash to the top. As soon as she reaches the highest point of the hill and spies him, she feels like she's on top of the world. The second she gets there he reaches out to her and she grabs onto him. She's hugging him desperately and he grips onto her with equal strength. He'll never let her go, nor will she let go of him. After all, when they're both the only people on top of the world they need each other's company. Nobody wants to be trapped all alone, no matter how wonderful or high-up their prison is.

She catches sight of the wind blowing fiercely through his wild silver hair, and her fingers quickly begin to run through his untamable mane. He chuckles softly, but the sound is lost to her. He stops the motion of her fingers and moves his head down to presses soft kisses into the curve of her neck. She's beginning to get impatient. She still can't feel his _lips_, all she feels on her skin is the cloth of his mask. She makes a frustrated little noise, and he already understands. He pulls down his ever-present mask and proceeds to lavish her neck with even more kisses, with even more depth then before. He stops his ministrations in favor of merely holding her closer, taking in all of her warmth. After a moment of absolutely no movement, she takes his face between her hands and lifts it up to look him in the eye. She sees his undeniable love for her and the undeniable essence of who he is. She can't resist anymore, and kisses him full on the lips. At first its soft, but soon passion overwhelms them and it is a battle of pressure, a flurry of tongues. Her heartbeats become so loud she can't hear anything else. She's so happy, so happy. Her heart is about to burst with joy. Nothing can bring her down.

* * *

**She wakes up.**

**

* * *

  
**

_She's in her hospital room, hooked up to all sorts of gadgets that help to keep her alive. She can't feel her legs anymore, she can't move. She can't feel anything, actually. It's as if her mind is trapped in her body, even though it seems that its just her body trapped in the room. The only thing she can do is watch. There are no windows in her tiny white hospital room and the door remains closed, blocking her view of freedom. The room is constant and unchanging. Sometimes she feels like her life has come to a halt, like she's forever alone. No matter how hard she tries she'll never be the same again._

_ Still, every once in a while when the doctors come to visit and check up on her, she catches a glimpse of the world outside her room. It lights a spark of hope deep within her. She knows that someday he'll come to see her. She knows that in truth she's not alone, not really._

_

* * *

__**Even though she's broken, she feels like she can fly.**_

_**

* * *

**_Ok guys, thats it. Really short, I know. I guess it just turned out that way. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are corrections/criticisms. Its really hard for me to see the mistakes in my own pieces, but I'm sure its much more obvious to you all. Also, just a note. Her dream world is in normal font, and the italics are the normal world.


End file.
